Can't Move On
by Leolivea
Summary: When jack gets a girlfriend Kim must learn to like her and how to move on from the crush she has on jack. She doesn't think she can do it, but when Bree, Chase, Adam, and Leo come to Seaford high, and Kim meets them she gains feelings for Chase what will happens and can she move on!


** !**Jerry Can Really Piss Me Off**!**

Kims POV

Is it a bad thing to want someone dead? Well I do and this person just so happened's to be jacks new girl friend.

Yep he has a GF (GIRL FRIEND) I'm crying inside.

I've liked jack since I was fourteen, and three years later he has a girl friend. And she's a real bitch!

Her name is Samantha but she likes to be called Sam. She has green eyes but wears brown contacts, she has bleached blond hair and you can tell its bleached because it looks ash white in the sun and smells like poroccied and play-do. Jack says it the 'Sam Smell'.

Yeah I don't think I'd buy it.

She wears a little too much make up and dressed like a slutty school girl...Unless she's looking EXACLY LIKE ME! And that can get pretty creepy.

No Joke!...

But my look has changed too. I'm 5'6 now(I know I didn't really grow shut up I know these thing let me enjoy my one inch higher) and still have my blond hair but added some brown high-lights to the ends. My lips are always rosy red for some reason now, and I up-graded my look. Plus I don't wear make up unless it's on a date, for a dance, or my usual light blush, cherry chape-stick, and some eye shadow that always satisfies my smoky look. But the point is...

I think I'm pretty damn hot.

Anyway, I'm in school at my locker when Jerry's at my side grinning like an idiot.

Wait...he is an idiot!

"What's up kid" I say still searching for my papers. I have to show some new kids around for the week and I have to have the papers for them to look off of.

"Oh nothing, I just officially met jack girl. She seems...nice." We really do underestimate Jerry's smarts he knows how to really PISS ME OFF!

"Yeah so what do you think of her" I ask threw grintted teeth

"I think she could be your twin" he says

"Ha your funny dummy!" I laughed

Is he asking for an ass whooping?!

"She looks and is nothing like me" I argue

"Yes she dose and is, well kinda"

Now I'm amused

"How so?"

"Well you like the shorter version of your name and she dose to" he said it more as a question.

"Is that so" I say finding the first sheet I needed

"Yeah and you both are into music, it's just she can dance and you cant dance to save your life and when she sings she sounds like shes being murderd but you sing like an angel" He exclaimed

"Ok now that's true but mean yet true" I commented

"You dress EXACLY the same, just some times she wears those Donna god given pecies of clothing." I think I saw him shudder at the near mention of the girls name.

"Also true" I admit

"Aaand that's all I got"

"We'll you want to no how we're not alike" I asked he just nodded

"We'll I no karate, she knows the windmill, I don't cry, she gets mad if food touches her clothes, my hair is naturally wavy and blond, hers is bleached and curled, she paints her face like a clown, I don't even own the thingy they put make up in, I'm way smarter, she has people do her home work and don't ask me how I know I just do. And lastly she's dating my best friend and I'm not"

Actually lastly was she's a bitch and I'm not but ya-no.

He just looked at me in aw of all I covered about SAMANTHA. And then smiled, before he could say anything I hushed him.

"I have to go though there are new students coming here today and I'm there guide for he week." Closing my locker door i turn to leave a dumbfound Jerry

I can do this it won't be so bad with a bitch hanging around right? I mean if I can deal with Donna I can deal with SAMANTHA!

**Hey peps I'm sorry I haven't been all that writty with my stories I just get caught up in stuff at the wrong times. anyway I will try to get a chapter or two in every week and I'm already working on the next one. Also this is my first Crossover so please...give me some support on this one or it wont come out like I like it.**

**That's really it. look me up on Kik Taylor Guin or FiggNigg. **

**Lol I love you guys and Review, Review, Review or as other say R and R.**

**Taylor sez: Hi, Call me Bubbles.**


End file.
